On My Mission
by Spooky2
Summary: A parody of the song "The Rock Show" by Blink 182. Please R&R!


On My Mission

The G-Boys find themselves in what looks like limbo.

Duo: Where are we?

Quatre: I don't know.

(We hear some giggling, then a roar like a tiger)

Duo: What the hell was that?!

Wufei: We don't know now stop asking questions.

Duo: (glares at Wufei)

Suddenly a miniature Duo with bat wings and a scythe comes running out of nowhere.

Chibi scythe wielding bat Duo: Help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Hey that's me!

Heero: Oh great. Not another one.

A tiger jumps out of nowhere and chases CSWB Duo.

(The tiger) Jenny: Get back here!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: Hn. This is getting good.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and a girl wearing baggy jeans, a black tee shirt, blue eyes, and almost shoulder length light brown hair appears.

Trowa: Who are you?

Girl (VJ): Your worst nightmare. I'm the authoress.

CSWB Duo: (runs by) Please stop Jenny!!!!!!!!!!!

VJ: Jenny, heel.

Jenny stops instantly and walks over to VJ.

Heero: So you're the author.

Duo: Hey I know you! You did that thing with Hilde and me!

VJ: Yep.

Quatre: And she did Spooks.

Wufei: This is just great. We're stuck with a crazy onna*!   

VJ: Watch it! Or I'll make you do this.    

Wufei turns pale. 

Heero: So what's this about?

VJ: A song fic.

G-boys: (groan)

Wufei: I'm sick of always singing baka* songs written by some weird girl, or boy.

Suddenly an orange striped cat pops up out of nowhere.

Duo: People here sure like to pop up outta nowhere.

VJ: That's the way it is in my realm.

Vixy (orange cat): At least it's not yaoi*, or shonen ai*.

G-boys: (shudder)

VJ: I'm not dissing anyone who writes/likes yaoi or shonen ai. I just don't write it.

Quatre: It's disturbing.

VJ: Glad you think so. ^__^ (blushes)

Duo: I think some of it is funny.

CSWB Duo: (panting) me too bro.

Trowa: who is he?

VJ: Oh that moron. That's Chibi scythe wielding bat Duo.

CSWB Duo: I am not a moron!!

VJ: Anyways, you guys don't have to sing this one.

G-boys: (sigh in relief)

VJ: Maybe the next one, but not this one.

All G-boys except Quatre: O.O

Quatre: who sings this one?

VJ: I do!

CSWB Duo: (groans) oh God not again!

VJ: That was my sister not me! If you haven't read hers check it out. It's titled Two Perfect Boys, but it's under my pen name. I also did another song fic. It's titled Another MS in space. No ones reviewed that one. So PLEASE check it out!

CSWB Duo: This isn't a commercial! 

VJ: I know. But I need to know how good I am at writing song fics.

Everyone: -_-;

Vixy: Lets just get this started.

Jenny: Yeah.

VJ: right! (snaps fingers and a stage with drums, mics, and two guitars appears) okay this is to Blink 182's song the Rock Show. The title is On My Mission. Oh I don't own anything.

VJ & Jenny & Vixy walk onto the stage. Vixy goes over to the drums, Jenny goes over to one of the mics and picks up the bass guitar, and VJ goes over to the other mic and picks up the other guitar.

VJ: See if you can guess who it's about!

They start to play

VJ: Hangin' out in my MS after a mission

Actin' stupid blowin' up things with my best friend

I couldn't wait till my next mission started 

I remember it's the first time that I saw him there

VJ: He's getting' kicked outta groups 'cause he's a Winner

I'm kinda nervous 'cause I think all the pilots want me

He's the one he'll always be there

He took my hand and we made out I swear

VJ & Jenny: 'Cause I fell in love with the boy on my mission

He said what and I told him that I didn't know

He's so cool better sneak him to my MS

Everything's better when he's around

I can't wait till his sisters go out of town

VJ: I fell in love with the boy on my mission

VJ: When we said we were gonna move to L3

I remember the look his sisters gave us

16 without a purpose or direction

We don't owe anyone a f**kin' explanation

VJ & Jenny: I fell in love with the boy on my mission

He said what and I told him that I didn't know

He's so cool better sneak him to my MS

Everything's better when he's around

I can't wait till his sisters go out of town

VJ: I fell in love with the boy on my mission

Black and white pictures of him in my MS

I waited for his call, because I really love him

And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask him to dance

Because I really love him

VJ & Jenny: I fell in love with the boy on my mission

He said what and I told him that I didn't know

He's so cool better sneak him to my MS

Everything's better when he's around

I can't wait till his sisters go out of town

VJ: I fell in love with the boy on my mission

VJ: With the boy on my mission

Jenny: With the boy on my mission

(VJ: I'll never forget him)

J: With the boy on my mission

(VJ: I'll never forget him)

J: With the boy on my mission

(VJ: I'll never forget him)

J: With the boy on my mission

(Repeat to fade out)

VJ: So how was that?

Duo: Bravo! (Clapping) Bravo! 

Quatre: (blushing) That was good.

Jenny: That was fun! Lets do more!

VJ: Do you like? If you want more tell me.

Trowa: Who's she talking to?

Vixy: The fans.

Trowa: Oh.

Heero: We better go.

VJ: No way! Stick around we've got more to do! 

Wufei: Just great! Who's the next one about?

VJ: Well…probably Duo.

Duo & CSWB Duo: Oh no!

Heero: Hn. This could be good.

Trowa: So we're staying?

Wufei: Why not?

Duo: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VJ: You can't get out anyway.

Jenny: Would you please wrap this up?

VJ: Right. Please review! Tell me if you want more.

*onna means woman, baka means stupid, idiot ect., yaoi is gay like in bed, and shonen ai is gay but not as intense as yaoi. 


End file.
